


Potion

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [74]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: They’ve got time before their flight. They have definitely learned since the whole decide-to-film-a-video, last-minute-packing, oh-my-god-I-left-my-passport fiasco of last summer.A ficlet about scents and senses.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Potion

They’ve got time before their flight. They have definitely learned since the whole decide-to-film-a-video, last-minute-packing, oh-my-god-I-left-my-passport fiasco of last summer. There’s no time for mistakes like that on tour. They got to Heathrow with plenty of time to spare. 

Phoebe takes the opportunity to wander through the seemingly never ending hall of fragrances, sunglasses, leather bags, and bad souvenirs stamped with Union Jacks. 

Dani references the Spongebob perfume department moment when Phoebe stops by a stand of brightly coloured bottles, implying they’ll never make it out of here alive. Phoebe smiles but doesn’t say anything, grabbing a rectangular bottle with amber liquid. The edges feel sharper than they should be. She thinks about how weird glass is. Too-hot sand that we just pour anything and everything in. 

She spritzes some in the air. Not bad. Not good... but not bad. 

She grabs a smaller purple bottle. She can’t tell what colour the liquid is because of the glass. This time when she sprays it in the air she definitely likes it— fruity, warm, a little bit of musk. It’s a scent that isn’t overtly feminine, and also doesn’t make her smell like a grandmother. 

The scent has a test roller on the same table. She grabs it and puts a cool dab on each wrist. 

“Here,” she says, holding her wrist out to Dani. 

Dani raises an eyebrow before leaning forward. It’s a little too intimate, this move. At least, it feels that way in public. But the dimple burrowing in Dani’s cheek tells Phoebe she’s trying to hide a smile. 

“It’s good,” Dani says, pulling back. “I like it. What’s it called?” 

Phoebe reads the bottle and laughs. “ _Love Potion_ — did it work?” 

“Oh yeah,” Dani rolls her eyes and bumps her shoulder into Phoebe’s as she ambles to another table. “I’m under your spell, for sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/190981248684/renee-omg-ur-so-adorable-i-have-the-most-intense) !


End file.
